1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to methods for growing crops. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method for increasing seed germination efficiency by employing a translucent membrane in contact with a growing medium and seeds which is covered with a layer of water which provides a thermal barrier and physical protection for the seeds.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Preventing seeded crop loss has been a concern since men first started tilling the soil and planting crops. In more recent history, the Indians of New England were given credit for saving the Pilgrims by teaching them how to make crops survive in the barren New England soil through burying a dead fish with each seed.
Many methods and devices have been conceived for protecting plants from desiccation, frost, wind, and predators. Many prior-art attempts have involved the employment of plastic films in some manner or another to address these problems and achieve better crop yields.
It has been recognized for centuries that an essential prerequisite to successful seed germination lies in placing the seed in close proximity to a moisture retaining growing medium. Standard practice in growing a crop from seeds includes tilling the soil to break it up into a medium in which the seed can be immersed and held in place by the weight of the soil above the seed. To insure that the soil retains moisture adequately, sometimes a material, such as organic mulch, is spread on top of the soil to further enhance the chance of success for a seed's germination.
Such methods are very time consuming, require expensive equipment, and only provide minimal protection from predators, such as birds, who are not deterred by a shallow covering of soil over the seeds. Additionally, using soil as a barrier from frost and desiccation only provides nominal protection because of its minimal thermal insulation properties and moisture retaining ability.
Some prior-art attempts at improving germination efficiency have suggested using a translucent membrane to provide protection to the seeds from wind and predators. Such attempts generally result in failure due to the inability to prevent seedling death due to desiccation and heat buildup. This shortcoming in the use of plastic film has been addressed in other patents, such U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,136, which discloses altering the film to make it permeable, thereby allowing for the passage of water and air. Such methods suffer from the disadvantage that the seeds remain vulnerable to damage caused by thermal extremes.
The present invention provides unique and improved methods for improving crop yields. The method of the present invention improves seed germination efficiency and protects crops from predator consumption, desiccation, wind, and frost while overcoming the deficiencies of prior-art methods.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the description. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.